This invention addresses the problem of retaining a toilet seat temporarily closed against access. Two classes of such devices exist. One addresses the problem of securing a toilet seat closed in an unused or vacant building against trespassers and casual users. These type of closures emphasize security and resistance to tampering, at the expense of ease of use.
The second class of such devices, and the subject of the invention here disclosed, is for securing of a toilet lid against access by an inquisitive toddler or child as a safety measure. Such devices do not require extreme strength against physical tampering but must be relatively resistant to repeated extended manipulation, must not provide a means of injury to a careless or unknowing user, and must emphasize ease of use by authorized persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 735,927 to Woodruff discloses an early form of lock for toilet seat primarily for use in vacant buildings in which a chain, looped around the bowl, secures a metal clamping bracket which is chained under but which clamps around the top of the lid of the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,578 was the closest known to the inventor showing flexible strapping. This patent discloses a harness, with buckles and belt holes of relatively standard construction. It can be belted around the base of the toilet bowl and snapped around a hinge member. The utility of this particular design is dependent upon there being an exposed hinge rod (FIG. 2, Item 6) which was typical in older toilet bowls but which is absent in the current design toilet bowls which use separated or concealed hinges.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,854 to Miller discusses the necessity of having a quick release on the cover and describes a cover specifically stated to prevent access to the toilet bowl by children. The securing device, however, is a physical clamp in the rim of the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,070 discloses a device in which an adhesively affixed strap having holes is snapped over an adhesively affixed button having a protruding pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,363 to Lallemand discloses a toilet bowl lid securing apparatus which uses a preferably elastic strap with two clips, one clip being designed to be more or less permanently affixed to the inner wall of the toilet bowl and the second clip designed to clamp on the rear of the toilet bowl lid. The device leaves a vertical protuberance arising from the front of the toilet bowl.